The Tragedy Of Dreams
by Heavenly-Creation
Summary: Flack/Angell. She had been shot, and she had died, but there were little signs... Was she still alive? Summary inside. The updates for this story are going to be slow due to personal circumstances, my life is crazy busy right now and I am so sorry!
1. Prologue

**Don't own anything.**

_**Flack/Angell**_

She had been shot and killed in the line of duty.

He had watched her fall from the bullet.

Everyone expected a tireless pursuit of the suspect, she had been his partner.

But even after the shooter had been put away, he was restless.

Of course he was grieving, they had been more then partners.

He started to suspect there was more to her death when he had the dreams each night.

After those dreams, something had changed, it was like someone was trying to send him a message.

Was she still alive?

_**This will be a tragic story with a happy ending... hopefully!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	2. Hints

**Don't own anything.**

**_Hints..._**

Flack woke up and looked at the clock, it read 5:00 a.m.

He sat up and looked beside him, the bed was empty, like it always was, like it had been since she died.

He remembered the dream he had had, Jess was in it like always.

After walking into the kitchen, he saw a cup sitting there, it hadn't been there the night before.

Frowning, he picked it up with a cloth and put it in a bag.

It was the third time something had been left out, this time, he'd take it to the lab and get them to run prints.

He looked out the window and wished he could see something, anything.

He sighed, he almost wanted there to be someone watching him, so he could be distracted for a moment and forget the loneliness.

Little did he know someone was...

_**Okay, you can expect nearly every chapter to be short in this story. I find that it goes better with this style. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	3. Angell watching

**Don't own anything.**

**_She's watching..._**

Jessica Angell watched Flack move around the apartment, her heart breaking with each movement.

Before this, before it all happened, she would be moving with him, but she knew she couldn't.

She had slipped into his apartment last night, during the hour she knew he would be sleeping deeply.

She heard him cry out for her and she had started crying too, so she had gone out into the kitchen to leave the cup.

Only three people knew she was alive, and he couldn't know.

The captain had told her parents what was going on, that she needed to be dead in order for this to work.

She hated seeing the pain on Flack's face when he woke up each morning to find her gone.

She felt the tears on her face and brushed them away, she couldn't be like this.

Jess sat in the chair and looked around her, she had picked this apartment because she could see Flack's place from the window and it was a good apartment for her undercover.

She closed her eyes and wondered what everyone else was doing, she hated that they had to believe the lie.

She let her mind wander so she could remember them and see their faces, Mac, Stella, Lindsay, Danny, Adam, Kendall, Hawkes, Sid, and Flack, they all were there.

She turned her eyes back to Flack's apartment, he was just leaving, unaware of her gaze, hopefully he knew there was someone watching.

She tensed when she heard the knock on the door, quickly, she checked her appearance in the mirror and grimanced, it was time  
to get to work.

_**She's alive!! (Happy dance, twirl, twirl, happy dance, bow for applause, thank you, thank you) I hope everyone does a happy dance too, more on her "work" in later chapters.**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	4. She's still alive

**Don't own anything.**

**_Flack finds out..._**

Flack walked into Mac's office and put the bag onto his desk.

Mac looked up, "What's that?"

Flack sat down, "A cup, it's the third thing that's been left out since she died. Can you check for prints?"

Mac nodded, "I will, I'll also check for DNA, but even if it has her DNA or fingerprints..."

Flack shook his head, "It's been washed so many times since... it was her cup, and it had too many memories, so I washed it."

Mac watched his friend, "I'll check then call you later."

Flack nodded and stood up, "Thanks Mac."

Mac smiled, "It's no problem, but..."

He didn't finish, Flack understood.

"If it doesn't then she's dead, gone forever, I know Mac. See you."

"Bye Don."

* * *

Mac took the cup and had started processing when Stella came in, "Hey, what are you working on?"

He stood up and told her, Stella's eyes went wide, "Flack thinks she's still alive?"

He nodded, "I found a fingerprint, it's running now."

Stella took the cup and ran a swap inside, near the bottom, "There's something."

She took the swab and ran it, after a bit, she called Mac over, "It's tears."

Mac stood beside her, "Tears?"

She nodded, "It has the chemical make up of emotional tears, and judging from the amount, someone was crying into this cup and they were emotional. I'm running DNA now."

The sound of two beeps made them turn to face the computers, the name and face they saw made their jaws drop.

She was staring back at them, quickly Mac and Stella looked at each other, Jessica Angell was still alive.

* * *

Jess watched Flack come in to his apartment and he had just taken off his coat when he answered his phone.

Suddenly, he looked up and stared right into her eyes.

She gasped and moved from the window as fast as she could.

As she leaned against the counter, she looked at the now covered window, had he seen her?

Did Don Flack know that she was alive?

* * *

Flack watched as the women with brown, wavy hair quickly disappeared from view, it had almost looked like her.

He focused on his conversation, "What did you say Mac?"

"Me and Stella ran the print and the DNA in the tears, it came back to her. Jess is alive Don."

He looked back up at the window, now covered by a curtain, was the woman Jess?

"Don? Don? Are you there?"

"Ya, thanks Mac, I got to go."

"Okay, only me and Stella know and we've erased the records and the cup is locked in my office. Bye."

Flack hung up the phone, Jess had been here, she was still alive...

_**That was really fun to write, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	5. Nighttime talk

**Don't own anything.**

_**Flack/Angell**_

Jess stood inside her apartment, debating if she should go to Flack's.

She knew it was unlikely he had seen her, or even guessed.

She had left things out, but only so he would remember her.

It was nighttime, no one would see her, and even if they did, it was unlikely they would recognize her.

Before she changed her mind, she opened the door and walked out into the hall.

* * *

Flack hear the apartment door open quietly, and closed his eyes.

As soon as Jess opened the bedroom door, she knew he was awake.

She started to turn, but stopped, if she left, he would come after her, she knew that, so instead, she sat on the window ledge and waited.

Flack opened his eyes and stared at her, she was looking out the window, her eyes lost.

Jess turned and saw Flack, "Your breathing was too uneven."

He got up and watched as she came over, "Why are you here Jess?"

She stopped and turned back to the window, "I came at night, you had to believe I was dead, who else knows I'm alive?"

He stood up and came over, "Stella and Mac. Why did you come Jess?"

She turned, "I came because I had to. You three have to keep this to yourselves, no one else can know."

He looked at her, "Why Jess? Why did you have to come? Why did you have to be dead?" Without realizing it his voice got louder, "Why can't anyone know? Why did you lie Jess?"

She glared at him, "Can you lower your voice and let me explain?"

He didn't respond, he just sat down.

She sat across from him, "It's a cover Don. I had to die, it was the only way. The less people that know, the safer it is for everyone."

"What cover?"

"I'm working undercover to break a prostitution ring, hundreds of children's lives rely on getting enough evidence to bring down the leader."

His eyes got softer, "Why did you come here Jess?"

She felt the tears fall, "I had to, I have hated each night, I've been alone and each day, I'm stuck in a horrible reality. At night, I was able to sneak in here and see you. I have missed you so much, along with everyone else."

He walked over and pulled her into his arms, "I've missed you so much Jess, each morning..."

She nodded, "I know, I saw your face."

She saw tears falling down his face and he saw the tears on her face.

Blindly, through their tears, their lips met and they held onto each other.

After, she pulled away, "I have to go. I'll come tomorrow night, after midnight, bring Stella and Mac. But remember, no one else can know. Okay?"

He nodded and after one last kiss, she left.

_**Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	6. Three get assigned to help

**Don't own anything.**

**_Flack, Stella and Mac get to help Jess..._  
**

Flack walked into the lab and found Mac and Stella talking in the break room.

They looked up when he came in, sitting down, he leaned forward, "She came last night."

Mac nodded and Stella looked at him, "What's going on?"

Flack shook his head, "Not now Stell, she's coming again tonight. She wants you two there, no one else is supposed to know."

Stella frowned, "What? That she's alive?"

Flack nodded, "I don't know anything except what she told me last night. So, can you come tonight?"

Mac looked at Stella, "Ya, we'll come. When?"

"Midnight."

"Okay."

"Thanks, see you later."

Flack left, leaving Mac and Stella alone.

* * *

Stella turned to Mac, "Do you know what's going on?"

Mac shook his head, "I don't know. Hopefully we will find out tonight."

Stella nodded, "Ya. I have to go down to autopsy. I'll see you at home after shift."

After a quick kiss, she left and Mac went back to his coffee.

* * *

Flack was working at his desk when the captain called him into his office.

He sat down and waited for the captain to speak.

"You know Detective Angell is alive."

Flack nodded, "Yes, sir."

The captain sat up, "Detective Bonasera and Detective Taylor also know."

Flack nodded again.

The captain smiled, "I should be mad, but I'm not. I need you three to work on this case. Is that okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please go get Bonasera and Taylor."

Flack stood up, "Okay. I have to ask, how did you know?"

The captain also stood up, "Detective Angell told me, she's gathered up enough evidence to start a formal case, but it has to be low-profile. She asked if you three could help her.'

Flack turned to leave, but the captain stopped him, "Detective?"

Flack turned to face the captain, "Yes, sir?"

"After all of this, make sure you and Angell keep your personal relationship outside of work."

Flack grinned, "Thanks, sir, but how did you...?"

The captain smiled, "I'm not dumb Detective, now go get Bonasera and Taylor before I change my mind."

Flack nodded and left.

* * *

Stella was bent over the lab table when Mac and Flack walked in to get her.

She stood up and turned to find them right behind her.

"What 's going on?"

Mac came over and started to pack up her evidence, "Captain needs to talk to us."

She took off her lab coat and hung it up, "All three of us?"

Mac nodded, "Yes, now let's go.

* * *

The captain watched as the three of them walked into his office.

They sat in the chairs in front of the desk, waiting for the captain to speak.

He stood up, "Detective Angell is working undercover to break a child prostitution ring, she's gathered enough evidence to start a formal case, but if it isn't low profile, this whole thing could blow up in our faces. I need Detective Flack to go undercover with Detective Angell. All your current cases with be handed off. I need Detective Bonasera and Detective Taylor to run all the lab work."

He watched as the three detectives nodded, "Good. No one else is to know what you three are doing. We'll come up with a case for you to use as a cover. Now Detective Angell will fill you in tonight. She mentioned that you would meet her at Detective Flack's?"

Stella, Flack and Mac nodded.

The captain smiled, "Okay then, that's all. You can go now."

* * *

Stella turned to face the guys after they left the captain's office, "Jess died so she could go undercover?"

Flack nodded, "I don't gee it either, but we the sooner we close this case, the sooner she can return home. The sooner she can return to us."

Mac started walking, "Don's right. Let's finish our shifts and then go and meet Jess."

Stella and Flack caught up with him and the three of them left for the lab.

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	7. Time

**Don't own anything.**

_**Sorry for delay, I have a major test!!!**_

Jess slipped into Flack's apartment, and saw Stella, Mac and Flack waiting for her.

Without saying anything, Stella stood up and they hugged.

After a bit, Jess turned to Mac and hugged him.

She looked at the two of them, "I missed you guys so much! I'm sorry about not being able to tell you..."

Stella shook her head, "I know."

Mac smiled, "It probably was as hard for you as it was for us."

Jess nodded, "It was, but it was the hardest on..." She looked around, "Where's Don?"

Mac and Stella shrugged.

Jess smiled, "I'll be back in a minute."

They watched her disappear into the bedroom.

* * *

Flack heard Jess come in and walk over.

Jess stood beside him, "You okay?"

He shrugged, "I don't know Jess. You are supposedly dead, then I find out you're not. And now, I have to lie to all my colleagues and go undercover with you."

Jess stared up at him, "What are you saying?"

He sat on the window ledge, "I don't know. You've had awhile to get used to this, I've had a day."

Jess crossed her arms, "And that means what? I had to give up my whole life and watch as the people I love go about their lives without me in it. You still can have you're life. You don't have to disguise yourself every time you go out in the day. If you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

Flack reached out and pulled her in between his legs, "I want to Jess, I want to help you, but I won't get used to it fast."

Jess nodded, "I know, it'll take awhile, and you still won't be fully used to it."

She put her arms around him, "It'll be okay, hopefully, we'll get this case closed, and we can move on with our lives."

A knock on the door frame made them turn, Stella was standing there, "I hate to interrupt, but we should get working, it's going to be light soon."

She walked away, and Jess and Flack followed her.

* * *

They had been working for an hour when Jess looked at the clock, it read 2:00 a.m.

She stood up and yawned, "I think I'm going to head to the apartment."

Flack stood up too, "I'll walk you to the door."

At the door, Jess turned to him, "I need you at 7:00 a.m."

He nodded and leaned down and gave her a kiss, "I'll see you then."

Jess smiled, "See you then."

Flack watched as she walked down the hall, a hand on his shoulder made him turn.

Mac and Stella stood there, Mac pulled Stella forward, "We'll see you later."

Stella waved as they left and then Flack was alone.

He closed the door, then headed to bed for some sleep.

_**Sorry for the delay!!!!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	8. Missing Blood

**Don't own anything.**

_**So sorry for the delay!! I also want to thank everyone for reviewing, I'm sorry I didn't say that before! Anyway, enjoy!**_

Flack slipped into the apartment with the key she had given him.

She was sitting on the counter waiting for him.

Jess slid off and went to meet him, "You ready to work?"

Flack nodded,"What do we have to do?"

Jess grinned, "Well since you're posing as my boyfriend, you will need practice..."

Flack grinned, "I agree."

They backed up into the bedroom.

* * *

Stella looked at Mac before she knocked on the door, "You sure about this?"

Mac nodded, "We have to tell Jess."

Stella bit her lip, "I hope they don't have surveillance on this apartment."

She raised her hand and knocked.

* * *

Jess woke up to the sound of knocking.

When she looked over, she saw Flack looking at her.

Grinning she leaned over and kissed him, "I'll get that. You stay here."

She slipped on a shirt, grabbed her gun and went to the door.

When she opened it, Stella and Mac were on the other side.

Stella looked at the gun, "I hope you weren't planning to shoot us, because if you were, I find that offensive."

Jess shook her head, "Come on in, I'll get Don."

When she got to the bedroom, Flack was dressed and putting his gun on his holster, "Stella and Mac?"

She nodded, "Ya, I'm gonna get dressed, I'll be out soon."

* * *

Flack looked at Jess when she came in, "They have bad news."

Jess looked at them, "What?"

"We found one of the holdings where they keep the kids."

Jess fell back into the couch but Stella wasn't done, "No kids were there, but it wasn't pretty Jess."

Tears fell silently down Jess's dace, "How much blood Stell?"

Mac responded as Stella went to sit by Jess, "Not enough for death, there were multiple donors."

Jess nodded, "Okay. I'm going to make a call and find out why they moved the kids."

She disappeared into the bedroom and Flack followed.

* * *

Stella looked at Mac, "I hope she's going to be okay."

Mac nodded, "She will be. Let's go."

After a nod, Stella allowed Mac to lead her out.

* * *

Jess turned as Flack came into the room, "I'm going to go meet someone who will know what happened."

Flack grabbed his coat, "Let's go."

Jess grabbed her stuff and they walked out.

_**So sorry for delay!!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...  
**_


	9. Witness

**Don't own anything.**

_**So sorry for delay!!!**_

Flack looked over at Jess, "Who are you meeting?"

Jess nodded down the street, where a girl was leaning against a wall, "Her name's Chrystal. Her foster parents beat her and when she left there was no place she could go, except the streets. She's crashed at my place a couple of times. She's a good girl who doesn't deserve this."

Flack sighed, "How does she know about the kids?"

"Her main corner is right by the building they were using to store the kids."

"So she may have saw something?"

Jess nodded, "It might be better if you stay back..."

Flack nodded, "Sure."

Jess walked over to Chrystal, "Hey, how are you?"

Chrystal looked up, "I think I'm okay. Who's your boyfriend?"

Jess looked back, "Flack. He's a good guy. How about you come back to my place, you can stay tonight, okay?"

Chrystal nodded, "If you say he's okay... You wanna know if I saw what happened?"

Jess smiled, "You're smart. Come on, let's go."

Chrystal nodded, and they walked back to Flack.

* * *

Chrystal looked a lot more at ease in a blue bathrobe and with a mug of hot chocolate.

Flack watched her then turned to Jess, "She trusts you."

Jess smiled, "I sure hope so, I called Stella and Mac, I think it would be better if Chrystal met them now. I need to tell her what's going on or she won't talk."

Flack nodded, "I'll wait for them."

Jess nodded and walked over to Chrystal, "How are you feeling?"

Chrystal leaned back against the couch, "Okay, you're a cop aren't you?"

Jess nodded, "Detective. You would make a good one."

Chrystal smiled, "Thanks, but I don't think that's a good idea."

Jess smiled, "It doesn't matter. Flack is also a detective. So are Stella and Mac, they're coming over now."

"Okay. Jess, all the kids were okay. Bruised and battered, but alive. They were put into three blue vans, some logo, "Phil's Fast and Reliable Cleaners." The plates were AGJ 874, FSK 239, and LNZ 516, New York. Four men, medium height, two brown haired, one blond haired, and one had a baseball cap. All wearing sunglasses and two had guns hidden in their sleeves. I wasn't able to see much, I was hidden behind the wall. I don't think they saw me."

Jess was amazed at how much this girl knew, "That's okay, but Chrystal, I think it's best if you stay here, with me."

"Just in case they saw me. Okay, when are your friends getting here?"

"Soon, go get something to eat, you know where everything is."

Chrystal stood up and looked at Jess, "Thanks, for everything."

Jess smiled, "Welcome, now go eat, you're a toothpick."

Chrystal grinned and headed to the kitchen.

_**Okay, next chapter we will introduce Chrystal to Mac and Stella. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the delay!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...  
**_


	10. A loved one goes missing

**Don't own anything.**

**Please read the warning.  
**

**Warning: I do give Chrystal a girlfriend, but she's only mentioned, not seen. Their relationship is described, if you don't like it, please say so, and I'll re-write the chapter if enough people don't like it. There are no graphic scenes of femslash and I encourage you to read it if you want. There's a saying I like "Don't knock it 'til you try it." That applies to me, and I hope it applies to you. I used to not read femslash, but one day my friend told me to try it, and I did. The story was sweet, simple and not graphic. I don't like to read graphic ones, and I definitely won't write one, so you're safe. The same friend helped me write the femslash part, and her girlfriend helped too. I love them both and the fact that they're lesbian doesn't mean a thing to me. So I hope you're comfortable reading this, if not, tell me, and like I said, I will re-write the chapter. I look forward to reading what people say.**

Chrystal looked at Flack, "How long you and Jess been together?"

Flack nearly choked on his food, "How did you guess?"

Chrystal rolled her eyes, "I'm not a kid, I notice things. So how long?"

"Six months Chrystal. Now stop bugging Don."

She grinned, "It's fun Jess, he nearly choked on his food."

Jess sighed, "Chrystal..."

Chrystal raised her hands in surrender, "I give. Sorry Flack."

He nodded, "Okay. When will Stella and Mac get here?"

Jess looked at the clock, "Five to ten minutes. Chrystal, go call Maria. I want her over here too, get Mrs. D to drive her over if it's okay."

As Chrystal walked off, Flack raised his eyebrows, "Maria?"

"Chrystal's girlfriend. Mrs. D is a lady they stay with if they're hurt."

Flack stared at her, "Girlfriend? Chrystal's lesbian?"

Jess shrugged, "Ya, and it's good for her. Maria's a cute girl and they take care of each other. In that line of work, it's good to have someone to trust."

A knock on the door saved Flack from answering, Stella and Mac walked in and sat down at the table.

Jess smiled at them, "To save from the speechlessness that Don's suffering from, I'll tell you right now, Chrystal's lesbian. Her girlfriend is coming over and they're both staying here with me and Flack."

Stella grinned, "Are you okay Flack?"

He nodded, "I just didn't expect that, at least I don't have to worry about crushes, Jess and you have to deal with that."

Jess shook her head, "No way, those girls are devoted to each other. It's so cute, they're still so young and haven't even kissed. You know that awkward/new stage?"

Stella smiled, "Ya, they're still in that stage? That's so cute."

Jess looked to the bedroom where Chrystal had disappeared into, "They got past the awkwardness, but it's still new."

Mac looked between the two women, "Where is she?"

Flack pointed to the bedroom, "In there, calling Maria."

Jess stood up and walked over to the door, "Chrystal? You done yet?"

The door opened and a tear stained face peaked out, Chrystal opened the door and launched herself into Jess's arms, "She's gone! They took Maria!"

As Jess comforted the sobbing girl, Flack looked at the others, this was going to be a tough night.

_**Okay, done this chapter, can't wait for comments.**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


End file.
